


tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago

by RainbowRandomness



Series: Leading Up To Christmas... [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: Hank had insisted that part of Christmas was sitting down and watching cheesy holiday films.Connor smiles to himself. It was touching that Hank was doing all of this for him.





	tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [Leading Up To Christmas...](/) challenge on dreamwidth; _22nd -- > watching Christmas films/listening to Christmas music_
> 
> we watch National Lampoon's every Christmas at least once. dunno how that became a tradition in our household but it's what we do so I thought I'd throw that tradition in here too. 
> 
> liking this one too; hope ya'll also enjoy
> 
> Title from _It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_ by Andy Williams

"Which one do you wanna watch first?"

Connor places the mug on the counter and reaches for the coffee jug sat in the machine. He pours the dark liquid into the mug before replacing it in its holder, and then moves to retrieve the whipped cream and the milk from the fridge.

"I don't mind. Which is your favourite?"

He places the can of whipped cream beside the mug and pours some milk into the coffee. He watches the white liquid swirl before picking up the bottle of caramel syrup he'd bought specially for the festive season. He pours out a teaspoon and a half of the sweet smelling syrup and watches the golden liquid spill over and disappear into the coffee before dipping the spoon in to stir.

"My favourite? Er..."

Even from the kitchen Connor can hear the sounds of Hank flicking through the film selection on the TV, attempting to find a Christmassy movie for them to watch together. Connor had originally said that there was no need, since he could look up an entire film within his mind alone, but Hank had insisted that part of Christmas was sitting down and watching cheesy holiday films. Connor had tried to say that putting up the tree was enough and Hank didn't have to go through all this trouble for his sake, but Hank had merely brushed him off with a wave of his hand and told him to, "Shut up and enjoy Christmas."

So he was. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he wouldn't have bothered with humans traditions of enjoying the holiday season if it were not for Hank. If he were on his own, he wouldn't see the need in partaking in putting up and decorating a tree, wrapping gifts, or enjoying Christmas films and music. But with Hank going to all this effort to give Connor what was considered a "proper Christmas" experience...

Connor smiles to himself. It was touching that Hank was doing all of this for him. It made something warm bloom within his core, making his thirium pump speed up ever so slightly at the thought.

"Think I've got one," Hank calls from the living room, pulling Connor from his thoughts, "you almost done in there?"

"Almost," Connor calls back, tapping the spoon on the side of the mug. He picks up the whipped cream and shakes the can before squirting some of it atop the coffee in a perfect spiral. Satisfied, he replaces the cream and milk in the fridge and then picks up the mug and moves into the living room.

"You didn't have to make me anything," Hank says as Connor hands him the mug and moves to sit down beside him on the couch. Connor pulls his legs up beneath him and tucks himself neatly into Hank's side, his partners arm wrapping around his shoulders without thought.

"I wanted to," Connor says, and watches Hank take his first sip. Hank hums appreciatively, his eyes closing momentarily as he savours the caramel coating his tongue.

"Is it good?" Connor can't help but ask and preens happily when Hank nods and licks his lips.

"Thank you," he says and glances down at Connor. There's a bit of cream clinging to the whiskers of his upper lip hair and Connor leans up to lick it away, data bursting on his tongue as he swallows. Hank's eyes widen only slightly but soon close when Connor leans in again to give Hank a proper kiss, pressing his soft lips to Hank's own.

"At this rate we'll never watch the movie," Hank says when Connor pulls away but he's smiling all the same, a light dusting of pink settling on his cheeks. He takes another swig of his coffee while Connor reaches for the remote to hit play on the TV.

" _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_?" he enquires, settling himself back into Hank's side. He reacts his arm over Hank's stomach, hugging his side, and lays his head against Hank's chest.

"It's a Christmas comedy. I think you'll like it," Hank says, relaxing back into the sofa. "Least, I hope you will."

The opening credits begin to play out on the screen, a Christmas jingle playing over an animated opening of Santa delivering gifts.

Connor smiles. "I'm sure I will," he says, and settles back to watch the film.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) | [dreamwidth](https://rainbowrandomness.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
